One Moment
by ButterflysHurricane
Summary: OneShot Duo asks a favour.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any affiliated titles or names.

Authors Notes: This is a little sweet one that I'm fond of, just a snapshot of what the boys do on the Peacemillion.

One Moment

By butterflyshurricane (Formally T.R Phoenix)

I'm sitting in the cafeteria on the Peacemillion. I'm at one end of the table, and Heero is at the other. Quatre's talking about tactics and what not. The meeting passes uneventfully and soon the other three fall away leaving Heero, his laptop and myself in the room. I edge a bit closer to him and he immediately looks up to see me settle down next to him with two drinks. Cola, though I could do with something a little stronger. Man, am I nervous.

"So, what you think about the strategy?" I ask, quieter than usual. Thinking about it, I'm kinda scared about the out come. This looks like this going to be the big one. The last big push for peace.

"Acceptable. Well thought out and easily implemented." He replies succinctly. Gotta love that concise nature.

"Yeah." I reply, wondering what else to say, this is harder than I thought it would be. Oh, I know. "Have you ever thought about what you would do if you live through this?"

"I highly doubt…" He began. I know where this is going a hundred times before, so I decide to put a stop to it.

"Yeah, I know you say that you're not likely to survive, but just humour me ok?" Man is he stubborn about this! I can totally see him living through this war. Through every war he would fight in. Hopefully there will be no more after this.

"I have not thought past that." He cuts through.

"Yeah, I'm also not a forward planning kinda person." I laugh, hoping to get a smile… Nothing! "But you must have thought what you wanted to be when you were little." I probe.

Silence.

Well, I have no idea about what kind of childhood he had, but even throughout mine, I did often think about what I wanted to do. I'd like to do something involving the things I love.

"I never had time to think about things like that." He tells me quietly. Gawd, that was one hell of a childhood!

"What did you think about?" I ask tentatively. Could he really be opening up? Better not push it. He paused for a moment, temporarily forgetting his laptop.

"I never really had idle thoughts. I was always busy, always told what to do." He answers and leaves it at that. Well, that's something to think about. I sit in silence thinking of what to say. What can you say to that though?

"Do you want a hug?" I ask tentatively. Hey, c'mon! It was the first thing I thought of. As I expected, he just stares at me. A mixture of bewilderment and scorn.

"Well, when I feel down or tired or just crap, I feel like a hug. Haven't had one since I was eight. I just thought that you might need one." I tell him, looking away into my half-empty cup. Long minutes pass before an almost inaudible "Yes" came from him. I just stared at him. I never though that he would actually agree.

"Okay." I say. Nothing else to say really.

We both swivel in our seats to better face each other. Tentatively I wrap my arms around him and hold him. It felt like hugging a rock. A soft rock, but he was so tense that I hardly felt comfortable or comforted. That was until he raised his arms and returned the favour. He visibly relaxed and just held me or I held him, it was strange. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this good, it's amazing what a single hug can do for you. I felt totally relaxed and all pent up aggression and stress seeps out of me. I concentrate on his breathing, our bodies touching, this moment lasts both a moment and a lifetime.

We both pulled away at the same time and look into each others eyes. I smile gently and he… his scowl lessens slightly.

"Thank you." He whispers, then turns back to the laptop and continues whatever he was doing. I turn back in my seat.

"Thanks, that really took the edge off." I smile, eliciting a small grunt from him. For the rest of the time, we sit there together in silence. We sit and think and work and exist in that one room, in the depths of space, in the middle of a war. That one moment just might see me through.

End.


End file.
